Chemical Expert
Description It was not until the late 2090s that the Chemical-based armored infantry was becoming popular due to former restrictions prohibiting the use of lethal toxin and chemical industries, however, after the explosion of toxic waste facility in 2092 at Hercules Bay, the following incident results in valuable resources being destroyed and many areas were left with radiation, UGC finds that a group of chemical experts be deployed in Apollo Colony, at first the nexus took days to consider this case, as the colonists are questioning of the use of lethal chemical and the investment will be quite high, this however was soon solved as the first batch of Chemical Expert Teams quickly make short work of the chemical waste left from the explosion and thus a sight of heavily armored scientist clad in green can be generally seen around Apollo Lab and Bio-Domes. Starting Skills Anti-Venom (X -> V) *Cures venom and restores 10 health. 3 second cooldown. Costs 15 energy. Chemical Extraction (X -> E) *Airborne nanobots travel into target's bloodstream and surgically remove Shrinker, Penance and Energy Transfer chemicals from target unit. 2 second cooldown. Costs 2 energy. Innate Abilities Hazmat Armor Passive *The Chemical Expert's armor is designed to protect him from all forms of chemical and biological toxins. As a result he is totally immune to venom. =Desolator= : Tier 1 'Desolation' (Q) - Releases a spray of chemical gas in a forward arc, dealing damage and giving targets venom. Deals 40% damage to friendly units. 3 sec cooldown. 20 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - 50 damage, inflicts 1 stack of venom :Level 2 - 100 damage, inflicts 2 stacks of venom :Level 3 - 150 damage, inflicts 4 stacks of venom 'Contaminate' (W) - Poisons the area with deadly poison that melts away biological living targets, dealing damage per second. Lasts for 10 seconds, has an AOE of 3/4/5 and causes targets to gain venom. The concentration is high enough to affect air units. Deals 50% damage to friendly units. 18 sec cooldown. 20 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - 20 damage per second, 3 AOE :Level 2 - 30 damage per second, 4 AOE :Level 3 - 40 damage per second, 5 AOE Tier 2 'Inbound Sickness' (E) - Releases an AI-guided chemical bomb that travels to the target enemy before exploding causing a base damage of 150/300 and +25 for each venom stack, also leaves chemical waste on explosion area that slows down anything by 10/20% for 5 seconds. Explosion radius is 5. Care must be taken as the bomb will keep following the target and may end up exploding on allies if target runs into them. Deals 40% damage to allies. 20 sec cooldown. 20 energy cost. 15 range. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Deals 150 damage :Level 2 - Deals 300 damage 'Chemical Synthesis' Reduces energy cost of Desolation and Contaminate. Passive :Level 1 - Energy cost reduced by 5 :Level 2 - Energy cost reduced by 10 Tier 3 'Scorched Earth' (G) - Unleashes 12 chemcial missiles on target location, each causing 120 damage, +25 for each venom stack and has a large casting range. 15 sec cooldown. 35 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Launches 12 missiles, each causing 120 damage, +25 for each venom stack =Ground Support= : Tier 1 'Chemical Plating' Attacks on the Chemical Expert and allies in 5 radius stack an oxalic poison on attackers that lasts for 30 seconds. This poison slows movement by 4% and deals 5 damage per second. Maximum stack of 20. Passive :Level 1 - 1 poison stack per attack :Level 2 - 2 poison stacks per attack :Level 3 - 3 poison stacks per attack 'Shrinker' ® - The Chemical Expert shoots a special energy beam that reduces the size of target unit (including allies), reducing its threat level, increasing it's speed by 30/60/90% and reduces it's attack damage by the same amount. Lasts for 20 seconds. Does not work on Heroic enemies. 8 sec cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - 30% speed increase and attack damage reduction :Level 2 - 60% speed increase and attack damage reduction :Level 3 - 90% speed increase and attack damage reduction Tier 2 'Penance' (F) - Shoots a special canister onto a single target (including friendlies), reducing armor by 10 and increasing damage for 15 seconds. 10 sec cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - Increases damage by 50% :Level 2 - Increases damage by 100% 'Energy Transfer' © - The Chemical Expert uses a special type of venom that gives a target unit a venom but also gives the target an energy regeneration boost, can stack up to 4 times. It functions much like generic venom, but drains more health without movespeed reduction. 10 sec cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - +0.1 energy regeneration :Level 2 - +0.2 energy regeneration Tier 3 'VRL-772' (V) - Virus Removal Laser-772 is a new form of medical technology that destroys viruses using intense light of the UV spectrum. VRL fires in a straight line, dealing 150 damage, +50 for any Ailment stack and becomes dormant for 4 seconds, during which the target will take 20% increased damage. The virus then regains control. Any heroic marines caught in the VRL is cured of all ailments with the exception of Short Circuit, Open Wound and Cripple as well as gaining 10 seconds boost in attack and movement speed by 25%. VRL is harmless to non-infested units as well as mechanical units. 20 sec cooldown. 40 energy cost. :Level 1 - Deals 150 damage in a straight line (+50 for any Ailment stacks). Targets become dormant for 4 seconds and take 20% increased damage. Category:Character Classes Category:Apollo Security Team